Egypt
Egypt i/ˈiːdʒɪpt/ (Arabic: مصر‎ Miṣr), officially the Arab Republic of Egypt (Arabic: جمهورية مصر العربية‎), is a transcontinental country spanning the northeast corner of Africa and southwest corner of Asia via a land bridge formed by the Sinai Peninsula. Most of its territory of 1,010,000 square kilometers (390,000 sq mi) lies within North Africa and is bordered by the Mediterranean Sea to the north, the Gaza Strip and Israel to the northeast, the Gulf of Aqaba to the east, the Red Sea to the east and south, Sudan to the south and Libya to the west. Egypt is one of the most populous countries in Africa and the Middle East, and the 15th most populated in the world. The great majority of its over 84 million people live near the banks of the Nile River, an area of about 40,000 square kilometers (15,000 sq mi), where the only arable land is found. The large regions of the Sahara Desert, which constitute most of Egypt's territory, are sparsely inhabited. About half of Egypt's residents live in urban areas, with most spread across the densely populated centres of greater Cairo, Alexandria and other major cities in the Nile Delta. Egypt has one of the longest histories of any modern state, having been continuously inhabited since the 10th millennium BC. Its monuments, such as the Giza pyramid complex and its Great Sphinx, were constructed by its ancient civilization, which was one of the most advanced of its time. Its ancient ruins, such as those of Memphis, Thebes, Karnak, and the Valley of the Kings outside Luxor, are a significant focus of archaeological study and popular interest. Egypt's rich cultural legacy, as well as the attraction of its Red Sea Riviera, have made tourism a vital part of the economy, employing about 12% of the country's workforce. The economy of Egypt is one of the most diversified in the Middle East, with sectors such as tourism, agriculture, industry and services at almost equal production levels. Egypt is considered to be a middle power, with significant cultural, political, and military influence in North Africa, the Middle East and the Muslim world. When the Sarans landed on the White House Lawn in 2089, revealing an advanced alien culture that in all aspects, shapes, forms, religion and even language appear Egyptian, the Egyptians of Earth experience an unprecedented feeling of importance and pride. That the Sarans call them Brothers and the main reason they wanted to make sure Earth did not perish even increases this collective feeling. The rest of the world looks to Egypt with new respect and interest. The ancient Egyptian religion is revived almost over night. Temples that have been tourist attractions are once again active religious sites. The Saran language while developed differently, understandable by Egyptians and Egyptian becomes a mandatory language in schools all over the globe. Millions of Egyptians migrate to Saran worlds and feel right at home and very welcome. Cairo remains a much visited city and over 3 Million Sarans , Pan Sarans and other tourists from all over the Union visit annually. Alexandria, Thebes and Petra have been painstakingly restored to Ancient Egyptian times. The Pyramids are completely restored and sport their original cover and golden peaks. Category:Places Category:Encyclopedia Galactica